


Love at First Sight

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy introduces Jason to his little brother, and Connor finds himself in a situation he'd never anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor didn't realize he'd been staring until Jason blew him a kiss. "You paying attention, blondie?"

"Sorry, please continue." He could feel his face burning. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable, but the way Roy was trying not to laugh made him doubt that. At least he understood now what his father and Roy had been talking about. Of course they'd mostly been talking about girls. He chanced another look at Jason. They had only, _mostly_ , spoken about girls. This sudden attraction really wasn't going to surprise anyone.

"Is he going to stop staring at my ass long enough to be useful, Speedy?" Or maybe the earth could open up and swallow him before anyone else found out about this.

"Give him a break he just discovered he had hormones." Roy wasn't bothering to smother his laughter anymore as he clapped Connor on the shoulder. “He’s good. Aren’t you, bro?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Connor gasped as his back hit the wall. And that was definitely someone else’s tongue in his mouth. Jason’s tongue. It wasn’t the first time someone had grabbed him and kissed him, not by a long shot, but it was the first time he’d wanted to kiss that someone. He didn’t know what to do, where to put his hands. At least until Jason started to pull back and Connor grabbed the front of his jacket with both hands.

“You know I’m getting a lot of mixed signals here.” Jason’s smile was far more gentle than the teasing one he’d flashed when they were still with Roy.

“I’m sorry. I’ve… I’ve never done this before.” He let go of his death grip on Jason’s jacket, smoothing it back into place. He froze and blushed when he realized he was practically petting Jason’s chest.

“Yeah, I got that.” Jason leaned in and kissed Connor again, just a soft brush of their lips together. “I like you, and I’m getting the impression that you’re into me. You think maybe we can work something out?”

Connor shivered, trying not to moan when Jason’s lips brushed against his own. “I… Yes.”

Connor could feel Jason’s smile right before Jason kissed him again. And this time when Jason’s tongue swept into his mouth Connor felt brave enough to greet it with his own. Jason pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, and Connor couldn’t help but grin. “Don’t worry we’ll take this slow.” Connor like the promise in Jason’s voice  
“You can start by taking him to dinner somewhere nice.” Roy said from down the hall making them both jump. “Playtime’s over, let’s go.” Roy winked at them and Connor blushed. He was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
